How he came to Danville
by Proxus
Summary: Introducing the main OC and how it came to danville. Plus some of his backstory. lame summary is lame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is my first story so please no flames

Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was a cloudless night in Santa Ana when a 40 year old man woke up. Took his already packed bags and left the home leaving no trace of ever being married.

'Goodbye' he softly whispered as he closed the door locking it behind him. He got in his car and drove of, never coming back.

The next day a 7 year old boy with bright green eyes, dark blond hair wearing a white T- shirt with a black vest over it and black cargo shorts and black sport shoes to top it of came tumbling down the stairs. His name was Vin. He opened up the door to the living room after brushing himself of. On the table lay a note.

_*Dear Luna and kids*  
When you read this I am already in The Netherlands. I left because I couldn't take the stress and guilt anymore. I already asked for a divorce. It is in the envelope next to this note. I am sorry_

Can you forgive me?

_Greets, Ed_

Vin laid the note back on the table and sprinted up the stairs to wake his mom who was shocked upon discovering that the 7 year old, who had already tears streaming down his face, was right.

* * *

**A/N** So, what is going to happen to Vin and his family?  
Read the next chapter to find out!  
I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Note! All spelling and grammar issues are not on purpose. I am 15 and not from america so english is not my first language

I bid you farewell until next time


	2. Maple Drive

A/N  
Hello me again. So shall we start were we left of?

I figured I need to post this here  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Only the OC's and the plot

* * *

Chapter 1

The mother woke the other children while Vin already packed some of his bags.  
The other children asked why he was doing that and Luna said simply "We are going to move to Danville". Isa the oldest of the four was shocked " But what about my friends? I can't just leave them can I? Where is dad by the way, downtown? "Dad left me and asked for a divorce so I want to make a new start with you guys in Danville and you can always ask Vin to program a chat box for you and your old friends so you can keep in contact." "Fine"

While the others were packing their bags Vin programmed a chat box for Isa's friends. Her friends, Catty, Eva, Johan, Naledi, Jora and Bern were shocked upon hearing that their best friend was leaving to make a new start in some far away town in California (A/N I believe it) but it also made sense to them. When they heard Vin was programming a chat box for them so they can stay in contact they were rather happy.

* * *

When the day of moving came, June 21, all friends from the four children lined up on the front door to say their last goodbyes because this would be the last time they saw each other in real life. The family got in the car, house sold, new house bought and bags packed. They drove to the airport. It was quite quiet in the car which was rather unusual. When they got to the airport they checked in and got in the plane. Chair 8 A, B, C and chair 9 E, D were their seats. There was a slight argueing over who get which chair because everyone wanted a window seat. After a 3hour flight they landed at the airport in Danville. It was crowded with people going and coming from vacation. They got out of the plane. Took their bags and called a taxi to drive them to their new home. 2310 maple drive.

"Alright children go to your assigned and room and make your room ready. We are going out for supper in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Tomorrow we are going to meet some of our new neighbours. I heard their are children your age Vin and and Isa."

"Sweet" the two said simultaneously and fist bumped.

"Leon and Sady I am not so sure if there are children your age in this neighbourhood."

"We will be fine" Leon said while Sady nodded.

"Alright children have fun".

* * *

A/N See? Told yyou it was longer.

I bid you farewell until next time


	3. The Restaurant

**A/N** It is told in 3rd P.O.V. I will focus on each P.O.V later on in this story and for those who don't know or didn't guessed it yet. Yes Luna know about his programming skills and all other specialties the four have. You'll see that later.

* * *

Vin got the room next to the bathroom. The room was 2 meter by 3 meter and had a slopiug roof at one side with a double door to a small balcony. Isa got the room next to Vin's and her room was 3 meter by 3meter. A slight bit larger and it had also a door to a balcony. Leon and Sady got a room at second floor of the house. The rooms were almost identical but that suited them just fine. Luna had her bedroom at the third floor of the house with an own bathroom and very big windows.

When they were all done unpacking, which in all only took one hour, they decided to already make a quick tour around the neighbourhood to see what the people's daily routine was. When they were done doing this they decided to just kick back and relax. "This seems like such a nce and quiet neighbourhood" Luna said where Vin replied with "I don't think so. I heard those two boys what was their name again?" "Phineas and Ferb?" "Ah yes, I heard those two like to build stuff and do extraordinary stuff and they are MY age. That seems to good to be true!" "The imagination just reached new hights." Luna replied. "Mom, sometimes I just can't believe you are 40. You act like you are a 15 year old sarcastic girl. Like Isa over three years!" "I heard that" Isa said from the other side of the couch. "I see it's 6:30pm let's go to the restaurant our taxi is in front." Luna said

The family got in the taxi and they drove of. It was NOT quiet like the ride to the airport in Santa Ana. No, the children were bouncing all over the car. If there were now windows they would've jumped on the street. "Heavy children?" the chauffeur asked. "You have no idea" Luna said. "I am glad I have only two children which are already out of the home." "Well I only need to wait like 13 more years for that to happen so it will be alright."

"We are here. That would be 10 dollar." the taxi chauffeur said when they were at the restaurant which turned out to be a big pizzaria. "Here you go." "Thanks" said the chauffeur and drove of.

"Children, I want you to behave nicely and kind. So no mobiles or arguements, got it?" "Yes mom" the four muttered walking through the doors. While they were waiting a waitress came to take their order for drinks and 2minutes later another waiter came to bring them their drinks and get their order for the food. "Two pizza's calzone and three pizza's parma." Luna said to him.

While they waited they talked about everything, football, baseball, school and even animals. They only talked for 5minutes when their waiter came with their pizza's. They had a quiet dinner with here and there a few jokes and titbits and ofcourse gossips. Luna paid for the dinner and called another taxi to take them back home. Coincidentally it turned out to be the same taxi as before so Luna and the cahuffer talked some which the former discovered the latters name. "Paul, my name is Paul." he said. "Okay, Vin could you please connect the TV and all and head straight to bed?" "Yes mom." "Leon, Sady and Isa you can already get in your pyjama and brush your teeth. Then you come down to watch some tv with a little snack and head to bed." "Sure thing mom." Leon and Isa said while Sady nodded again.

While Vin went to connect the tv the other three walked upstairs to brush their teeth in the bathroom. "Can you believe how much mom has changed?" Isa asked Leon "Well it could be the divorce and the moving. Maybe she will be back to normal in a few weeks when we have all settled in and this whole fiasco is gone." Sady said "Well well well aren't we chatty today" Leon replied sarcastically. Sady just smirked. "I speak when I feel like it and you know that."

The three children headed down stairs all ready just as Vin finished connecting. "Sleep well Isa, Leon and Sady." "Bye perky one." The three said. "I think he is really happy we moved to Danville considering no one in Santa Ana was like him I think he will like it here." Isa said "I guess so." said Leon while Sady nodded "Oh and now you don't speak.." " Guys quit it." said Luna "Vin is sleeping so calm down." "Fine" said leon while plopping down on the couch. Isa and Sady plopped right next to him down on the couch. The four watched I love holland and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N** Well can you guess where I am from now? If not then that would be pretty bad and I'd kindly suggest you to read the last sentence again. I have a felling that my skills are improving or is that just me. Oh well, I'll start working on chapter 4 as fast as possible and I'll also add some more stuff to |The Five that may come in handy for later chapters of this.

Next chapter summary: The children meet the gang and things don't go as planned.

I bid you farewell until next time.

P.s. I am looking for a beta reader jus saying.


End file.
